A'rin Surya
The Surya family has produced many almuni of the Musaeum of Pharos. Many being teachers and researchers of on myriad of topics. Surya A'rin was given the title Sheikha after leading many successful research teams on lost pretech and adding discoveries to the library, over the course of her long service to House Vela. She has also been serving as the Adhya of The Museaum for the past three years. Traits and Appearance Surya A'rin looks to be rather young in appearance. Her dark brown hair stops at her shoulders and has long bangs that sometimes conceal her Sliver/faded blue eyes. Her eyes started bright piercing blue when she was a child, however, through the years of peering into the future they have slowly faded to a bright silver. She also has black elaborate tattoos on her neck down her back that are thin in nature but forms the atomic structure of a few elements. She often wears Velan Blue robes for public appearances. She prefers more functional clothing for the particular research that she is doing. While she is navigating she wears a face veil and meditates, looking into the future. Her full title is Grand Sufiya Adhya Sheikha Eamid Fakri Immerser Vela Surya A'rin, Founding member of the Crescent Foundation. Biography Surya A'rin was born to her parents Nauli(mother) and Claudius(father) in the year 3105. She was an only child. At the age of 13, it was discovered that she had MES after having migraines for weeks that made her stay home from her studies. She was promptly sent off to Serpens' The Imperial Academy of Psionic Learning and Wellness for being her training. She focused on her talent of precognition and picked up Meta-psionics later in her training. She graduated at 21 fully licensed and headed back to traditional schooling at the Musaeum. She made headway into college with hopes of one day being a teacher and researcher on lost technology and old tech of the aliens. She was top of most of her classes that included experimentation due to her Precog abilities. She graduated with honors at the age of 30 with a specialization in alien and human pretech. After graduating from the Musaeum she spent years navigating work. She worked on many different types of ships. During her time she started focusing more on increasing her precog ability to help her navigate and dodging any potential hurdles that space threw at the ship. She successfully completed the Pilgrimage to Ergus using the ship HVS Foundation during this time and claimed the title Immerser. The next period of her life(36-65) was making lucrative discoveries about pretech and finding new ways to access and use them to enhance the current day. She led many archaeological digs as a Fakri of the Musaeum, research outposts to find more pretech and lost relics of the Pre-Scream Empire. Through her leadership, she brought back many relics and technological marvels to be cataloged in the Great Library. The finds made the Surya family quite a bit of capital enough for her to afford L.E.T. One such trip was to Staklakou in the year 3173, where A'rin on an expedition as Fakri, with a small group of students from the Musaeum. After her journeys abroad she came back to Pharos to began teaching a course about Alien Tech and the Pre-Scream Empire. During this time(65-78) she became interested into the Scream itself hoping to figure out how to either survive one as a psychic herself or to prevent another one altogether. She has not made much progress but, keeps in contact with all other premier scientists that work on this topic. She was named Eamid of the Crescent Foundation in 3190. After the many years teaching and her contributions to the Great Library she was given the title Sheikha in 3195. She was given the title Adhya in 3197 after the Eamids voted for the replacement of last Adhya who retired. She has been serving as the Adhya for three years going on four. Her duties involve all administration that is not department specific. Present day she only participates in the day to day of the Musaeum if there is a thesis defense where the Adhya is required to attend even if they aren't a fully trained member of the particular college. Recently due to the Exigo of House Vela she has declare her marriage to her long time serf bodyguard Cahya Zai. Psychic Powers Surya A'rin has practiced many different techniques and disciplines to improve her precog and meta-psionic abilities. She currently can have visions of the future up to three months out letting her peruse some of the future timelines. She is one of the most gifted Precogs in House Vela and is often called by people who are interested in the future. Since the founding of the Velan Ascendancy she has left politics completely to focus more the development of herself and the Musaeum. It also greatly increases her ability at navigating a ship through rough space. She also is trained in meta-psionics and sometimes uses them on diplomatic meetings to sense other around and get a read on whether there might be telepaths around. She hasn't used it as much so she is considerably less skilled at the techniques of a meta-psionic. The Surya Family The Surya family has been around for since before the scream though it almost didn't survive. The prime focus of the family has been research and development in the service of House Vela, this is still the case after the founding of the Velan Ascendancy. Many of the family members have graduated from the Musaeum for centuries others have heard different callings. Most However are involved with Velan Research Black Sites operated by the Surya family for hundreds of years. There are roughly two hundred adult living members of the family alive today, some of most notable are listed here. For main article: Surya Family Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:The Velan Ascendancy Members Category:House Vela Members